This application requests continuing support for a pre-doctoral and post-doctoral training program in mental health policy research. The training program is a component of the Harvard University Interfaculty Initiative in Health Policy and is housed in the Department of Health Care Policy at Harvard Medical School. The application for continued support is based on a strong record of accomplishment in: a) educating a new generation of scholars in mental health policy; b) production of important research by trainees; c) placing trainees in significant research and policy positions; d) attracting and training members of underrepresented minorities in mental health policy research; and e) producing scholars that are launching successful research programs in mental health policy research. The three central aims of the program are: 1) To offer pre-doctoral students strong disciplinary based training for application to the broad area of health policy. The disciplinary areas of concentration within the Ph.D. program in health policy are" health economics, political analysis, decision sciences, ethics, statistics and evaluative science, medical sociology, and management. 2) To provide trainees with formal and informal experiences that will permit them to incorporate into their research features of mental illnesses, the institutional context within which mental health services are paid for and delivered and the nature of public policy decision making in the mental health arena. 3) To provide post-doctoral fellows with research experiences that augments their disciplinary training or clinical training. Specifically, we aim to match each post-doctoral fellow with research experiences that offer an in depth exposure to mental health care institutions, clinical circumstances, public policy structures and social science research methods so as to round out their research skills and make them effective mental health policy researchers. The program is located in a growing research community of mental health policy researchers that is highly energetic, productive, collaborative and supportive of scholars that are early in their careers. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]